The Siege
by Dakir
Summary: The hunters and huntresses of Beacon fight desperately to hold off a horde of Grimm.
1. The Siege Begins

Ruby cried out as she was knocked back, falling to her stomach and skidding along the ground a few feet before coming to a stop. She rolled over, getting quickly to her feet as the Ursa charged her again. She fired her weapon off to the side, firing again to propel herself into the air. She fired once more and sent herself spinning towards the beast, slashing into its neck with her scythe. The Ursa's head rolled away as its body fell to the ground, and Ruby quickly moved onto the next threat, _There are just too many of them. _She thought as a group of Beowolves came loping towards her. She fired behind her, sending herself flying at them. She slashed one in half as she zipped through the group, quickly spinning around as she ended up behind them, _We're gonna be overrun soon. _She swung her scythe in a deadly arc, cleaving one of the beasts in half before firing into the gut of another one. Their blood stained the cobblestone beneath her feet, and she looked up to see her partner finishing off an Ursa.

She put her head on a swivel, trying desperately to find Yang and Blake above the carnage of the battlefield. Hunters, huntresses and Grimm were locked in a desperate struggle against each other, and the ground was running red with the blood of both sides. Ruby fired her weapon beneath her, sending her flying into the air. She managed to see a flash of yellow before she landed, so she concluded the two must still be alright. She didn't have much time before a screech ripped across the battlefield. Her eyes looked skyward to see a flock of Nevermores descending towards the conflict. Ruby launched herself into the air again as one of the smaller ones passed nearby. She twisted, bringing her scythe down on the creature's neck. She fired, removing the Nevermore's head from its body.

She landed, rolling to avoid shattering her knees. As she came up, she saw a number of Hunters lifted up into the Nevermore's talons. She switched her weapon to rifle form, but was unable to get a shot off before another Ursa came lumbering up to her. She loosed a shot at the Ursa, blowing a sizable hole in its shoulder. She fired again, this time taking off half of the beast's skull. She was about to try and go after the Nevermores before a voice buzzed in her ear, "All teams, fall back to the doors. They are closing in one minute." Ruby cursed, looking up to see her partner approaching her. A beowolf got in between them, but the beast didn't live long enough to regret the decision.

"Ruby, we have to go." Weiss said, sending a wave of ice at an approaching Ursa.

Ruby nodded, then pressed a hand to her ear, "Blake, Yang, meet us at the fountain." She said, and the pair began running back towards the large building behind the battlefield. She caught sight of Yang and Blake off to their right, also running back, away from the blood-stained battlefield. Ruby looked around, seeing very few hunters and huntresses actually retreating with them, _We lost so many…_ She thought, _And we have nothing but defeat to show for it. _They reached the fountain, meeting up with Yang and Blake.

They didn't say a word, but they saw the doors beginning to close behind them, "Let's go!" Ruby called out, hearing a horde approaching fast on their heels. The four took off, sprinting towards the doors. Ruby spun around, her feet sliding on the cobblestone, and loosed four shots into the pursuing horde of Grimm. She continued to slide, but hit a bump and fell to her back. She watched as her team made it through the doors, and quickly hopped to her feet, continuing to run, _I might not make it._ She thought. She fired her weapon behind her again, sending her sailing towards the doors. She twisted, barely making it through before the large doors closed behind her.

Her chest heaved with exertion, and she looked towards the massive doors. The horde of monsters behind them smashed into the doors, causing them to buckle slightly, but they held. Ruby stood, putting her weapon away on her back. She lifted her head, seeing the precious few hunters that had made it inside. _We'd better hope those doors hold,_ She thought, _I don't think we can stop them if they make it inside._ She looked towards the doors again, but they looked solid for the moment.

She looked around. The survivors were now holed up in a fairly large chamber with a number of defensive structures in place. They had at least been prepared for this attack, and a makeshift barricade stood between the doors and the rest of the chamber. She passed through the barricade, nodding to the men and women with weapons trained on the door. The barricade was one layer in a multi-dimensional defense that the staff had set up. Behind the barricade, towards the back of the room, a row of machine-guns were set up in the event that the barricade was broken. They were guarding a much smaller door, behind which was another barricade to protect the entrance to the interior of the building.

She heard someone yelling further back, crying desperately for them to open the doors back up. Ruby frowned for a moment before shaking her head, _I hope that isn't who I think it is._

As she walked further back, she saw a number of injured being taken further into the building. Many of them were seriously injured, and unfortunately Ruby knew that they didn't have the facilities to save them. The less serious injuries were being patched up and set back to work, as they simply couldn't afford any more casualties. Their manpower was seriously low, and Ruby doubted they could hold this first chamber if the horde broke through.

She walked over to her team, seeing the grim expressions they all wore. They stood for a moment in silence, all tired from the battle they had just fought. Blake was the first to speak up, "Looks like we're in for a siege." She said, taking a seat on the floor.

Weiss nodded, "The Siege of Beacon, then."

The team again fell silent, contemplating what Weiss had said. It was then that Jaune came over, and they immediately knew something was wrong. Tears fell to the ground as he said, "Ruby…"

Ruby turned to face him, her brow creased in concern, "Jaune! What's wrong?" Her face fell even more as Nora and Ren walked up to them as well, devastated looks on their faces, "Where's Pyrrha?!"

Jaune sniffed, bringing his forearm to his eyes, "Pyrrha….She didn't make it inside." His voice cracked and he fell to his knees, face in his hands, "S-she tossed me through the doors...b-but they closed before she could make it in too." He broke down, his tears staining the floor, "It's my fault! It's all _my fault!_" He cried, "If I wasn't so weak!" He punched the ground, his nails biting into his palm hard enough to draw blood, "_Dammit!" _

Ruby just stood there, stunned into silence. She looked at the door, which still beat with the pounding of the Grimm against it. She clenched her fist, and couldn't help but ask herself one question, _Is there even any hope for us?_


	2. Fighting For Our Lives

For days, the door rumbled with the beating of the horde of Grimm behind it. For days, the defenders worked to improve their fortifications, preparing for the day when the doors would break. At this point, it was an inevitability, and they all knew it. Ruby worked alongside her comrades, mainly scrapping material from the innermost parts of the building to use up in the main chamber.

At the end of the third day, Professor Ozpin emerged from his office, finally coming out after not being seen since the siege began. The one thing missing, though, was his mug of coffee. He came out to the main chamber, a strained and tired look in his eyes. The room fell quiet, and everyone put down what they were doing to see what he had to say.

He removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting them back on, "I'm….sorry to have to tell you this," He began, his voice low, barely more than a whisper, "But...Vale itself is overrun. It's all lost." He looked around the room, meeting the crestfallen gazes of the young hunters and huntresses. "However, that is no reason to despair." He continued, "We have been beaten, backed into a corner, and these monsters have destroyed our way of life." He paused, his voice beginning to rise in volume, "They have murdered our friends and family, and now they seek to do the same to us! Who are we, if we simply let them defeat us? Are we going to allow that to happen?"

A few people mumbled from around the room, but the response to his question was nonexistent.

Ozpin let out a single, sharp laugh, "I asked you a question! You are Hunters and Huntresses of Vale...This is the job you have been training for! Now I ask again, are we going to allow them to defeat us?!"

This time, a couple kids called out, "No!" They said.

"You don't sound very confident, do you want to die?" Ozpin called out, now receiving a slightly louder reply, "Are you going to let these beasts come to our city, our school, and rip away everything we know?"

"No!" Came a more unified response from the kids.

"We are going to fight, not only for our lives, but for the memory of those that these monsters took away. Would you have them die in vain?"

"No!" This time louder, a single voice standing out above the rest. It came from the front of the room, close to the barricade. Ruby looked over to see Jaune with his teeth clenched, tears in his eyes.

The room fell quiet for a moment, Ozpin looking around with pride in his eyes, "When I look at your faces, I see hurt. I see anguish. But I also see hope. Within you lies the hope of an entire country. We are, truly, the last hope for Vale. Are we going to let them down?!"

A final, resounding answer met him, and he smiled, "Good."

Almost as if on cue, the door buckled, praying splinters inward. They bounced harmlessly off the barricade, but behind the door, snarling and the snapping of bloodthirsty jaws could be heard. Ruby took out her weapon, and most of the defenders followed suit. Ozpin removed his weapon from his back, a simple baton with a grip and a handle-like trigger, "Now, show them what we're made of!"

As he spoke the last word, another large crash came from the front of the room, and Ruby saw a number of holes form in the door. She heard Ozpin call again, "Do not fail, do not waiver," The defenders at the barricade began firing at the holes, cutting down the beowolves through them, "_Do not give them an inch._"

A final, resounding crash sounded as the doors finally caved. Beowolves and Ursa rushed through the debris, straight into a hailstorm of bullets and Dust. Dozens were cut down in the initial rush, and Ruby stood poised behind the barricade. Her team had been given the mission of cutting down any Grimm that might climb over or break through the barricade.

Ruby thought, _This is going well, the barricade is holding._ She moved aside for another student who was ferrying ammunition to the barricade. She spotted a beowolf manage to escape the deadly torrent of projectiles and reach the defensive line. She leapt forward, swinging her scythe down in a deadly arc.

The horde of Grimm continued to press forward, and the defenders continued to hold them off. As time passed, however, Ruby and her team had to cut more and more of them down as they reached the barricade. The hours dragged on, but it seemed the line would hold. Eventually, a pile of bloody and twisted bodies piled up in front of the barricade, forcing the Grimm behind to try to clamber over them before assaulting the barricade.

Ruby jumped out of the way as a beowolf leapt over the barricade. She swung her scythe, cleaving the beast clean in half. She turned back around to face the barricade, only to hear a deafening cry, "Deathstalker!" She called out. She had time to run off to the side before the creature smashed into the barricade, creating a huge hole in the center.

She fired into the ground, launching herself into the air. Firing again, she started spinning, using her semblance to propel her even faster towards the massive Deathstalker. She swung her scythe in a downward arc, smashing into the top of the beast's skull. Her blade punctured the hard bone on top, killing the beast. Her momentum brought her crashing into the Grimm's head, bouncing off and landing on the blood-stained ground.

She attempted to sit up, failing as the impact dazed her. A beowolf took advantage of her immobility, leaping over the dead Deathstalker and landing on top of her. The beast let out a savage howl before aiming to bite off her neck. Ruby tried to avoid the bite, but she was pinned under the creature's body. Her struggling managed to disrupt the beowolf enough to redirect its bite, but she cried out as the creature's large canines bit into her shoulder. The beast shook its head, ripping large wounds into her shoulder and back. She freed a hand, and managed to land a couple punches on the beowolf's flank, but her struggle was in vain. She cried out again as the creature tightened its grip, beginning to yank on her shoulder.

"Ruby!"

A flash of white light blinded Ruby for a moment, but she felt the weight of the beast fall off to her side. Someone grabbed her uninjured arm, and someone else lifted the dead monster off her. Her vision blurred, blood loss beginning to cause the room to spin. She was lifted into someone's arms, and her head fell to the side as she lost consciousness, her last sight that of a shining light hacking away at the Grimm horde with his blade, "J-Jaune…" She said before the world faded to black.


	3. Pain

Ruby woke in a small room, the air thick with the smell of blood. She opened her eyes and tried to look around at her surroundings. A single small lamp lit the area, revealing a few dozen other people in the room, each of them placed on their own cot. Ruby herself was on a cot, and she looked down at her left arm to see it wrapped up tightly against her body. She lifted her head to look towards the foot of the bed, but the room spun violently, forcing her to rest her head back on the cot. Someone must have noticed she was awake, because hurried footsteps sounded off the wooden floor.

"Hey," Said a light female voice, "How are you feeling?"

The girl moved over to Ruby's side, and she looked up at her. The girl was young, probably no older than herself. She had bright red hair and deep blue eyes, a simple apron over her clothes. The apron seemed to be stained with blood, a number of scarlet splotches dotting its surface. Ruby attempted to speak, but a dry croak was all that escaped her lips. The nurse quickly grabbed a glass from a nearby table, propping up Ruby's head with a hand and gently pouring the liquid into her mouth. Ruby drank deeply, emptying the glass in only a few gulps.

She let out a breath before saying, "Thank you." She slid back on the cot a little, able now to raise her head with only a little dizziness. She propped her back up on the wall behind her, now in a sitting position, "Where am I?" She asked.

"This is the infirmary," The girl responded, her face dropping just a little, "You were brought in with a serious shoulder injury, and you even needed a blood transfusion. Luckily, one of the girls that brought you in was able to give blood. It looks like you'll be fine given some time."

Ruby smiled grimly, "That is, if we have time, right?"

The girl returned her smile, "Unfortunately."

They sat in silence for a moment before Ruby asked, "How has the fight been going? And how long have I been asleep?" She added as she realized she didn't even know what day it was.

"Its been, I'm not sure," The girl's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment, "I think you've been here for two days, but it's difficult to tell from here." She gestured around the room, as there were no windows or anything to tell time with. "As for the fight, we've been holding on. The main chamber was disputed for a full twenty-four hours before we were forced to give it up. That Deathstalker attack made our defense all but worthless. Right now, the Grimm haven't been able to get through our second door. The passageway is too small for many of them to get at it at once, but I expect we might only have another day or two before it goes as well. After that…" She trailed off, clearly disturbed by the possibility, "I imagine that we just have to fight for every room."

Ruby looked down, "In that case, when can I get out of here?"

The girl frowned again, "Normally, I'd keep someone with that sort of injury here at least a couple days, but we need everyone we can to keep out the Grimm. If you're feeling alright, and you don't pass out as soon as you stand up, you should be okay to go."

Ruby nodded, "Alright, will you help me get back in my normal clothes?" She asked as she realized she was in some sort of hospital smock.

The girl nodded in reply, "I had a little spare time, so I patched up most of the holes from the dog bite." She said as she stood and walked over to a small chest at the foot of the cot. She pulled out her shirt, corset, and, most importantly, her combat skirt. Ruby swung her legs over the cot, carefully standing up and testing herself. The girl laid the clothes out on the cot, watching her closely to make sure she could stand without an issue. Once she was satisfied, the girl helped her lift the hospital gown off of her and, after some struggling, get her normal clothes back on.

Ruby looked at the girl, a little surprised that she was remaining so positive given her situation, "Thanks." She said.

The girl waved her off, "Don't mention it."

Ruby looked around the room, again seeing the injuries that people were sustaining in their fight against the Grimm. _She's got to manage all these people by herself too._ She thought as she looked back at the girl, "I almost forgot," She said, holding out her uninjured hand, "My name's Ruby."

The girl smiled, shaking her hand, "I know who you are, I'm pretty sure a lot of people do, at this point. My name's Maria, nice to meet you."

Ruby smiled back, wondering what she meant by her last comment. She was about to ask when another patient began to awaken across the room, "I'll let you get back to work, then." She said. She looked in the trunk at the foot of her bed and found her weapon, which she strapped to her back.

The girl let out a short, sharp laugh, "Yeah, thanks." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ruby watched for a moment before turning towards the door, opening it and walking out into the hallway beyond. The hallway itself was quiet, but she heard noises coming from what she figured was the front of the school. She walked for a few minutes before turning a corner and walking into the back of another student, "Oh, sorry."

The other student turned around and Ruby immediately recognized her, "Ruby!" She was immediately wrapped up in a bear hug, Yang's yellow hair stuffing her face. She winced, followed by a sharp intake of breath as her injured arm was caught in between, "Oh! Sorry!" She said, quickly releasing her little sister.

"It's fine, don't worry." She replied, looking past her sister, down the hallway, "What's going on?" She asked, seeing a number of students backed up through the hall.

Yang looked behind her, then turned back to her sister, "This is where the line is." She said, a hint of sorrow in her voice, "We've been pushed back to right here, and right now there's just a barricade between them and us." She explained as she checked her gauntlets, loading a new clip of shells into them.

"So they've already gotten inside?" Ruby asked, concern etching into her features, "We've already lost this much?" She observed the defenders lining the corridor and realized something, "Where's Jaune?"

Yang didn't look at her for a moment, still fiddling with her gauntlets. She remained silent, not making eye contact with her sister.

"Yang..." Ruby said, grabbing her sister's arm, "What happened?"

Yang finally lifted her head to look at Ruby's face, clasping her hands, "Ruby...he..." She choked a little, then continued, "When the Deathstalker attacked, he was the one who saved you. After that, he held the breach in the barricade for close to a half an hour, by himself too. But...in the end..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the tears forming in Ruby's eyes, "He died bravely." She finished, once again bringing her sister into an embrace, this one light and comforting, "I'm sorry." She said, her voice no more than a whisper.

Ruby hadn't cried in a long time, but she sobbed then for what seemed like forever.


	4. The Final Battle

Ruby looked over to see Yang stretching her arms towards the ceiling, "Turns out this barricade is stronger than they thought, huh sis?" Her sister said softly. She nodded, sitting up from her rather uncomfortable position on the ground. She rubbed the back of her head, it being sore from the few hours of sleep she was able to get.

She looked around, seeing the small classroom they were in. They could hear faintly the Grimm at the barricade from down the hall, but it was a distant sound. A single light hung from the ceiling, making the room dim and poorly lit.

She saw Yang get up and stretch her legs, walking over to stand above her, "How's your arm feeling?"

Ruby got to her feet, rotating her injured shoulder, "It's stiff," She said, "But usable." She spun it around once more, then grabbed her weapon from her back. She switched it to scythe form and gave it a few swings, first light, then with increasing force as she grew more confident in her condition.

She retracted her scythe just before Weiss entered the room, "How's it going in here?" She asked the two sisters.

Ruby nodded, "Good. My shoulder is better now."

Weiss returned her nod, but her face remained set in stone, "Good." She said, walking out of the room again.

Ruby looked to Yang, who shrugged, not saying a word. They were all under a lot of pressure, and everyone had to deal with the stress in their own way. They all knew that any day here could be their last, and it was only themselves and their comrades that prevented the Grimm from killing them all.

Ruby walked towards the door, hearing Yang following behind her. Today they were assigned to be at the front, a duty that the teams dreaded. With every passing minute, the barricade had a bigger and bigger chance of giving out, and nobody wanted to be at the front when that happened. _At this point, _Ruby thought, _It's inevitable. We simply aren't able to hold them there forever. We're only buying ourselves a little more time._ She sighed, lifting her head back up, _But we have to. We have no other choice._

They met up with Weiss and Blake at the room they had stayed in, and together they made their way towards the barricade. They walked in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Similar thoughts, they were. Thoughts of family, friends, of love and of loss. Thoughts of the lives they were unable to live, and thoughts of what could have been if only this hadn't happened. But even in all this despair, they all had a spark of hope buried away inside them. Each secretly hoped that they'd be able to weather this storm, to overcome this horde and come out victorious.

_**Horizontal line**_

They reached the barricade without problem, replacing a team that had been fighting throughout the night. The team informed them that the Grimm had changed their tactics, which surprised just about everyone. The Grimm would surge forward, battering at the barricade with everything they had, and the attack would last anywhere from ten to thirty minutes, and then they would withdraw. This news led many to believe that the horde might be finally losing strength, and maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to come out on top.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder, watching the other team walk back into the school, their steps heavy and tired. She turned back to look at the barricade, seeing a number of dead Grimm piled in front of it. There was no shortage of human dead, either, but thankfully there was nobody she knew, or at least recognized. She looked then at her partner, who was looking at her with curiosity, "Weiss, is something wrong?" She asked, her own brows furrowing in puzzlement.

"No," The white-haired girl said, "And that's why I'm confused."

This only confused Ruby more, "What do you mean?" She asked, feeling her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"Here we are," Weiss said, motioning with her hands at the room around them, "The end of the world as we know it, and you seem to be...I don't know…normal."

Ruby frowned, then shrugged, "What do you want me to say?" She asked, "It wasn't my choice to be in this position, but I'm definitely not gonna let myself get down or give up." She shrugged again, "We are all depending on each other, so, for everyone's sake, I'm gonna give it my all."

Weiss contemplated her for a moment, placing a hand on her hip before saying, "Okay."

Ruby was about to speak up when a rumbling sound filled the room, "Get ready." She said, removing her scythe from her back and unfolding the weapon to full size. She saw Weiss pull her blade from its scabbard and spin the chamber, ensuring she could switch Dust type quickly if she needed to. The room filled with the sounds of blades being drawn and guns being loaded. A single machine gun in the rear of the room was loaded, the heavy bolt sliding into place with a resounding _clink_.

Ruby looked over the barricade to see the Grimm at the front of the horde begin to fall to gunfire. _They're coming too quickly._ Ruby thought, just before they met the barricade.

It seemed for a brief moment that the makeshift defensive structure would hold, but Ruby's hopes were dashed as it buckled in the center, then tore open with a loud crack. _The other attacks were just to weaken us._ Ruby thought as she surged forward with the rest of the defenders, _Now begins the final battle._

She leapt above one of the beowolves she encountered, coming down hard on its back and swiftly removing its head from its shoulders. She fired through the beast's body, sending her flying again upwards. She quickly flipped, her feet landing on the ceiling. She pushed off, bringing her scythe around in a deadly arc through another beowolf, and the two pieces of its body fell away.

She rolled, regaining her footing as an Ursa reared up in front of her. She tucked, rolling to the side as it swiped at her head. She swung her scythe as she slid along the floor, burying her weapon behind the beast's knee. It roared, but was barely audible over the rising crescendo of battle. She fired her weapon again, blowing the Ursa's leg off and sending her sliding backwards on her back along the floor. She planted her hands, flipping up to get back on her feet.

She was immediately met by a trio of beowolves, one of which lunged at her neck. She dodged aside, bringing her scythe down on its back and slicing it clean in half. The other two swiped at her, attempting to avenge their fallen comrade. Ruby fired, sending her sliding back on her feet. She repositioned her scythe and fired again, sending herself at the beasts. She tucked in her shoulders and slid in between them, her scythe trailing out behind her. The weapon caught one of them in the stomach, and Ruby was pulled up and around in an arc. She fired, slicing the beast into pieces.

She landed again, moving to kill the last Grimm before a shot from further back ended its life. Before she had time to see the identity of the shooter, the cry of a Deathstalker pierced the clamour of battle. She sought it out, seeing it jabbing its stinger into one of the students that attempted to confront it. The stinger caught the student in the gut, punching through their whole body before the beast flung its tail and sent them flying across the room.

Ruby gripped her weapon, slinging it around behind her before firing, sending herself soaring through the air at the oversized scorpion. She fired again, sending her into a spin. She got herself horizontal and smashed her scythe into its head, piercing through its hard outer shell and killing it instantly. This time, she immediately fired, dislodging her scythe from its skull and getting away from the dead monster.

She spotted a flash of yellow over the sea of Grimm, and managed to see Yang locked in combat with a massive Ursa Major. Ruby moved to help, but yet another Ursa blocked her way. She fired, blasting a hole in the beast's shoulder. Cursing, she fired again, but her weapon clicked empty. The enraged Ursa advanced, its footsteps pounding quickly towards her.

She dodged to the side while swinging her scythe, and managed to gouge a deep wound into its side. The beast, however, still lived. She tried to swing her weapon again, but she hit the back of another Grimm on the backswing, and was sent stumbling towards the Ursa. It swung its good paw, sweeping her off her feet and sending her into the air. She came down hard, the air being driven out of her lungs.

She stood quickly, but felt a searing pain bite into her back. She cried out as a beowolf's claws dug into her flesh. She spun, quickly killing the beast, but more of the monsters were closing in around her. She spun her scythe around again, killing another before she was struck, sending her sliding across the floor again.

Time seemed to slow as she raised her head to see the huge, lumbering Ursa come charging at her, _This is it._ She thought, _It's over. I've done all I can, but there are just too many. _The beast's feet smashed into the ground, blood and spittle flying from its roaring maw. _They beat me._ She lowered her head, resigned to her fate.

Her life flashed before her. First a child, being put to sleep by her father's stories of mighty heroics, then a young girl, her joy at being accepted into Signal. Finally, the utter amazement that had been the last few years, the new people she had met, the wonderful things she had seen. All of it was about to end.

**No.**

A voice inside her seemed to drive her to stand, gripping her weapon in defiance.

**No.**

She got to her feet, a fierce cry, dripping with anger, directed at the massive Ursa.

**No.**

She swung her scythe, but felt it catch a Grimm behind her. She powered through it, feeling the weapon cut through flesh and bone. She felt the muscles in her shoulder strain, overextending them as she did what she shouldn't have had the strength to do.

The Ursa reached her, her scythe extended out to meet it. The beast swung a huge paw at her, aiming for the final blow. "_No!_" She screamed as she saw the weapon slice into the beast's neck, but it was too late. The Ursa died, but its momentum caused its dying form to smash into Ruby, and she was knocked back, falling to her feet with the corpse of the massive Grimm. _No…_ She thought helplessly as her world faded to black.


End file.
